


Dark vs Light (Angel!Lucifer x F!Reader x Demon!Lucifer)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mild BDSM, NSFW, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: What happens when Lucifer gets interrupted by his former self? What if his former self also takes a liking to you? Soft vs harsh, light vs dark, angel vs demon
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Dark vs Light (Angel!Lucifer x F!Reader x Demon!Lucifer)

Lucifer has been so pent up ever since his alter ego decided to show up and visit. No one is sure how exactly it happened, although the theory is that someone messed with the timelines and it somehow ended up with angel-Lucifer at the doorstep. It was both a blessing and a curse to everyone. On one hand, half the brothers are glad that their Lucifer is getting scolded by the better Lucifer for being so harsh, but on the other hand it was just so… odd to have a being of light in such a dark place, and even Mammon said the constant love and babying was starting to freak him out. Lucifer, of course, hated it the most. He never said why, not out loud at least, besides from the simple, “I don’t like that part of my past and want nothing to do with it.” That’s all anyone ever really got out of him. Not even Diavolo could break through his shell in this case and Lucifer stated he’d rather die than open up about it, much to the shock of everyone around him. 

As much as everyone else was affected, you really had the worst position. Being Lucifer’s lover meant that he was coming to you for these things, although never verbally. He didn’t trust you, either, to talk about his feelings or thoughts and was quick to shut you down, or tie you up. Mammon might’ve been spared, but you surely weren’t, and Lucifer was  _ rough _ . Rougher than usual. Your legs were spread, shackled to the bed, your hands cuffed to either side of the headboard and he barely had enough courtesy to only blind fold you, not gag you as well. “Tell me, Darling, you won’t defy me, will you?” How could you even? You were literally tied up, naked at that. “N-no sir… I would never. I love you.” He chuckled at your words, finding them almost adorable. A thick piece of leather trailed up your naked leg, a paddle, you noted, before trailing over your aching heat, giving it a hard slap and making you cry out. Your body twitched at the impact, your legs trying to close only to find themselves restricted. 

“L-Lucifer..” “I don’t remember giving you pe--!” He was cut short by the door slamming open. Instincts took over as he grabbed his coat and threw it over your naked body, a growl escaping him as he glared at the intruder, “Get out.” A shocked gasp, you noted. The other Lucifer looked at you on the bed and back to Lucifer with the paddle in his hand, “Lucifer! You can’t hurt her!” Heat rose through your body as embarrassment set in, “L-Lucifer…” You pleaded, pulling at the restraints, trying to get free to cover yourself, “Get out, angel. This has nothing to do with you, “ but the angel already moved to rip the blindfold off of you, undoing the cuffs around your wrists. A deep growl escaped your Lucifer's throat as he snapped, turning into his demon form, “I said, Get out!” He pushed at the angel, quick to properly cover you with his coat as you clung to him, looking between them.

“You can’t hurt her; you love her. “ “That’s precisely why I’m hurting her. If you can’t tell, this is a private relationship. Now, get out. I won’t repeat myself.” “Not without her.” You cleared your throat, holding onto your demon, “I’m fine.. I want this.” The angel seemed to almost look apologetically at you, reaching out to touch your cheek, only to be slapped away by Lucifer’s hand. “Oh Darling… this isn’t love. This shouldn’t be what you want. You deserve adoration and gentleness.” Your body felt on fire at his words and you found him touching your leg almost too tenderly, contrasting your Lucifer’s own touch. Once again, the hand was slapped away, “Why are you so possessive? It’s not like you, Lucifer.” The angel almost made you laugh; it was very much like Lucifer, although it is usually fairly well hidden. “She deserves to be caressed and loved… handled with care. “ He smiled, cupping your cheek and placing a tender kiss to your lips, shocking you. 

This time, Lucifer wasn’t so kind and actually pushed the other off, shoving him into the wall, but the angel recovered quickly, moving behind your naked self with a smile, discarding Lucifer’s jacket. “Please, allow me.” You didn’t know what was going on, looking at your Lucifer for help or at least an explanation, “Lucifer..?” but it was the one behind you that spoke, his face nuzzling into your neck before placing soft kisses against your skin. A giggle left him, so unlike what you’re used to, “adorable. I can see why I chose you.” “You didn’t choose anyone. She’s mine.” Lucifer glared down at the other, moving in front of you to pull you away, only to find the angel had wrapped his own arms around you, “I am you, Lucifer. A better version.” the demon scoffed, pulling your arms toward him, but you gasped out when you felt your nipples being stimulated, “L-Lucifer…” 

“Fine. Darling, look at me.” Immediately, your head looked up, a gloved hand coming down to grab a hold of your chin, “let’s show him who you really belong to, hm?” You nodded slowly, licking your lips before his gloved thumb brushed over them, “Yes sir..” “Good girl.” The angel chuckled behind you, quick to turn your head back toward himself, “You don’t have to do what he says. Tell me, what do you want? I want to make you feel good.” his naked hands caressed over your sensitive body, stopping right between your legs and slowly rubbed over your clit, “I-I… oh…!” your head rolled back against his shoulder when the pleasure set in, rolling your hips back against his hand, much to the dismay of the demon in front of you, “eyes on me, (Y/N).” you turned your gaze back, licking your lips when you saw him pull out his cock, “show me what you want.” You moved up a bit, feeling your legs spread around you until you landed on your stomach, eagerly taking his shaft in your hands and licking over it. 

A proud smile grazed the demon’s face as he looked down at you, tangling his gloved hand in your hair, “good girl, that’s it.” you hummed at the praise, taking him fully into your mouth and slowly sliding down on him. Meanwhile, the angel continued to stimulate your clit and also added two fingers inside of you, “that’s selfish, Lucifer. You always have to pleasure your lover, first.” Soft kisses were placed against your back, a soft smile grazing over the angel’s lips, “you’re beautiful, love.” making your cheeks heat up. You tried to focus on sucking him off, ignoring the glare that crossed Lucifer’s features, “she was thoroughly taken care of before you walked in…. That’s it Darling, use your tongue.” He tugged on your hair gently, pushing you down further with every bob of your head. 

The angel didn’t answer, continuing to pump his finger in and out of your heat, “tell me, love, am I allowed to indulge in you?” The sudden question threw you off, and you pulled away from the demon. “I.. uhm… yes..?” Lucifer never asked; he just did. Not that you minded, you loved that Lucifer was very much a demon of action over words...it’s just so foreign to be asked. A growl escaped the demon as he pushed your head back toward him, “I don't recall giving you permission to speak, (Y/N).” The angel scoffed behind you, caressing over your back as he undid his pants, “don’t worry about him, love. This is all about you.” You hummed around Lucifer again, looking up at him, although he only scowled down at you. 

The angel took his time, slowly sliding his length between your holds, “I’ll make you feel good, too.” You pulled off of Lucifer again, flicking your tongue over his slit with a grin, “I already feel good… I love pleasing Lucifer.” The demon smiled down at you proudly, mischief playing in his eyes as he caressed through your hair, “good girl. Show me how you like to please me.” your tongue dragged down his shaft, wanting to give his balls some attention too, but just as you were about to, you felt the other Lucifer push in behind you, stretching and filling you up. You cried out softly, letting your head drop as you clenched the demon’s shaft in your hand. It was slow, almost loving the way he entered you, making you clench around him in pleasure, “Lu...cifer..” The angel smiled, leaning over your back, “are you okay? Does it feel good?” You nodded, lifting your head back to lick over the demon’s ballsack, taking it into your mouth. “Good. Tell me if you’re uncomfortable.” once again, the angel’s consideration caught you off guard as you moaned around the demon, sucking hard on the balls. 

Lucifer pulled your head back up, “eyes on me, (Y/N),” and pushed back into you, making you gag a little when his tip touched the back of your throat, “take her easy, Lucifer. Give her time to adjust. You’re not exactly little.” The demon growled above you, using the paddle that was still clutched in his hand to beat the angel’s arse, quite literally. He cried out behind you, thrusting into you a little harder than before, still nothing like your Lucifer, though. “Lucifer…” this time the angel cried out his name and the demon in front of you couldn’t help but laugh, “oh? I don’t quite remember being such a masochist myself… this just proves you’re nothing like me.” Something about the angel’s reaction turned you on and you found yourself grinding back against him while bobbing down on the demon’s length. 

Moans escaped you, sending vibrations through Lucifer’s shaft, making him groan softly. The angel pushed back into you, slowly, but with force, shaking you against the demon in front of you. Lucifer moved his hand to grip your hair, thrusting into your mouth and relishing in the sound of your gags, “That’s it, Darling… you’re doing so well.” You hummed in response, clenching around the angel as the praise rushed through your body. You could feel a now familiar hand press back down on your clit, rolling it in rhythm with Lucifer’s thrusts in your mouth instead of his own into your aching hole. Your head tried to pull back, crying out around the shaft at the stimulation as you neared your orgasm.

“L-Lucifer…” the sound was muffled by the cock in your mouth, which began to twitch along with the one inside of you. The next few moments were a blur as all of you were sent over the edge, filling and pulsating inside and around each other as your holes were filled. You swallowed eagerly around Lucifer’s shaft, taking all of his seed while the angel behind you let out a loud moan, making you shudder when Lucifer’s sweet voice reached your ears. Lucifer never moaned like that, so this was pure bliss to you, too. Your legs shook with your own orgasm as slow thrusts helped you through it, moans leaving your tongue when Lucifer pulled out of your mouth. 

“That’s quite enough.” The demon was quick to undo the shackles on your legs, throwing you back against the angel. Both of you fell back on the bed, you on top of him as his shaft slid out of you, “Lucifer…” The demon chuckled darkly, crawling over you as his wings came down to curl in, caressing over your arm gently, “I’m the only one who maks you feel good like that.” A flash of white hit the corner of your eyes as more wings wrapped around you, the angel behind you glaring, “yes, I’m the only one who makes you feel good like that, love.” You could feel the tension eating at you as they both leaned back closer, trapping you between their bodies. 


End file.
